SuperNatural, Texas 2
by LyaraCR
Summary: E o que acontece quando a aceitação é difícil? E o medo de nada ser real... A angústia some quando punhos e faces se encontram pra depois, como sempre tudo ser resolvido da maneira Winchester... Deixem reviews... Por favor!


Supernatural, Texas 2

O carro segue por aquela estrada escura do interior do Texas pouco tempo depois de ter saído do motel. Sam ainda permanecia sem olhar Dean nos olhos. Um misto de vergonha, vontade e censura abrangia o peito do mais novo dos Winchesters. Sua calça jeans escura combinava com seu tênis preto e contrastava com sua camisa branca. O casaco cobria boa parte dela. Aquele aroma de frutas cítricas do Shampoo invadindo todo o carro e levando ambos a lembrar de horas atrás. Sam se deita no banco e Dean o observa cada movimento. Apaga. O mais velho ainda o olhava respirar, como se temesse que o acontecido fosse sóh um sonho... Algumas horas mais de estrada se passam até Dean ter que parar numa cidadezinha pra abastecer. Já estava amanhecendo. O medo que Sam o renegasse, fazia seu sangue ferver e ele ficar muito nervoso. Desce do carro com seu jeans claro, sua camisa branca e seu casaco cinza, que combinava com seu All-Star™.

Ele bate a porta do carro e Sam acorda. O som tocava Nickelback... O famoso cd de estimação de Dean...

— Hey! Não bate a droga da porta quando eu estiver dormindo!

— Ah! Você estava?

Dean ri com sarcasmo e vai em direção a conveniência. Entra. Sam sai do carro com uma cara de mau humor. A lembrança do que ocorreu o atinge como uma flecha no peito. Coloca as mãos na cabeça e diz pra si mesmo:

— Mas que merda eu fui fazer!! Droga!

Entra pro carro de novo, pega sua mochila e entra pro banheiro do posto. Faz o que tem de fazer, lava o rosto, ajeita os cabelos e coloca os seus óculos fumês. Escova os dentes e sai do banheiro. Indo pro carro, se depara com Dean saindo da conveniência com um pacote grande. Joga a mochila no carro e diz:

— Porque você comprou tudo isso?

— Pretendo parar de novo só bem mais tarde, então melhor comprar agora do que ter que ficar parando quando o seu estômago gritar de fome...

— Como se fosse só eu que comesse...

— Não.. Você também dá...

Diz tirando uma com a cara do outro, que sai do lado em que estava e diz:

— Olha aquí Dean— O agarra pelo colarinho— Acho melhor você parar de tirar onda comigo, ou se não, posso acabar com você!

— Isso é uma ameaça Samantha?

Sam larga o colarinho do mais velho com estupidez, entra pro carro e bate a porta. Dean faz o mesmo depois de ir ao banheiro.

— Hey! Tá pensando o que? Que tem motorista princesa? Agora EU vou dormir e VOCÊ vai levar o carro, e ai se deixar acontecer algo com ele... Eu te arranco a cabeça...

Sam olha com cinismo e diz pro mais velho:

— Qual das duas?

— A que for mais útil pra você...

Dean sai do carro deixando o mais novo enfurecido... Abre a porta de Sam e o puxa pelo braço.

— Vai pra lá!

E aponta pra porta do motorista. Sam o faz muito a contragosto. Entra batendo a porta.

— Hey! Não bata a porta da Megan assim!

Recebe um gesto obsceno no meio da cara. Se cala e coloca seus óculos marrons. Sam dá partida e seguem por toda aquela estrada de terra que pegaram para chegar ao posto. O céu já estava cinza. Já na rodovia, Dean muda a faixa, deixando o som tocar Nickelback-If Everyone Cared. Deita o banco e finge estar dormindo. Sam olha para o lado dele e vê tudo o que havia se passado na noite anterior...

— Merda! Se eu dissesse que te odeio, agora não seria mentira.

Dean se levanta e diz:

— Me odeia? O que eu fiz pra você dessa vez?

— O que você me induziu a fazer ontem...

— Eu não te induzi a nada Sam. Você foi na minha porque quis...

Os olhos de Sam brilham de raiva, e ele acelera o Impala mais ainda, deixando o velozmente furioso, tal como o sangue que corria em suas veias.

— E não adianta ficar nervosinho não, porque eu sei que você gostou... Não adianta tentar esconder. Eu sei que era isso que você queria de verdade...

Sam manobra o carro irresponsavelmente, fazendo o derrapar em uma curva, pára em seguida, desce e vai até o lado do irmão, abre a porta e arranca o outro de lá de dentro pelo colarinho. O prensa sobre o carro:

— Olha aquí seu imbecil! Eu transei com você por um lapso, o mesmo lapso de quando eu tinha onze, quinze e mais algumas vezes, mas eu juro, eu juro que não vai se repetir, porque eu prefiro o Azazel me torrar do que ficar com você de novo.

Disse tudo olhando dentro dos olhos de Dean, que agora estavam escurecidos pela raiva de si mesmo e pela dor de ter escutado o que não queria.

— Sammy.. Eu te amo!

Recebe um soco na face. Fica estático.

— Isso foi por você me chamar desse jeito horrível e por você tentar me iludir de novo. Jamais caio nessa outra vez.

Dean acha desaforo e pega o irmão pelo colarinho, invertendo as posições.

— Quando eu disser isso, não me conteste, porque no fundo você sabe que é verdade.

Sacode o irmão pelo colarinho, que reage e dá outro soco, porém no ombro de Dean, que desequilibra. Acha desaforo e devolve o soco no mesmo lugar e intensidade de Sam. Sam revida. Dean revida. Caem no acostamento, naquela areia fina do deserto. Sam fica por baixo, depois consegue rolar o mais velho e inverter as posições.

— Espero que eu morra logo, pra não ter que te ver nunca mais...

— Espero que EU morra logo, pra que eu nunca mais precise lutar por meus sentimentos com alguém burro como você.

— Te odeio!

— Eu te odeio mais ainda.

Rolam de novo. Dean fica por cima. Com as pernas ao lado dos quadris de Sam;

— Me solta Dean!

— Porque soltaria?

Sam com as mãos imobilizadas ficava tão frágil, tão vulnerável... Dean se abaixa e o beija. Sam morde de leve, como se quisesse machucar Dean, que faz o mesmo. Em pouco tempo, estão correspondendo um beijo mais quente do que todos os outros, ao som de Nickelback e ao sol do amanhecer do deserto... Dean sussurra quando param o beijo para respirar e deixa uma marca roxa no pescoço de Sam:

— Te odeio, mas eu te amo...

— Te odeio, mas infelizmente te amo também seu canalha...

— Canalha é você, que já se rendeu...

— Cala a boca e beija logo Dean...

O beijo segue... Sam arranca o casaco de Dean e tem o seu arrancado. Arranca a camisa de Dean e tem a sua arrancada também... Rola de novo, deixando Dean por baixo, costas na areia, respiração descompassada... O olha de longe e diz:

— Eu quero você...

— Pode fazer o que quiser...

Sam desabotoa o jeans de Dean, e quando menos percebe, está por baixo de novo, Dean desabotoando seu jeans, deixando sua ereção quase exposta, coberta apenas pela sua cueca...

— Deanny...

O mais velho parece não ter escutado uma letra do que o mais novo disse. Continua empenhando-se na tarefa de despir o mais novo quando Sam se levanta só de cueca e força Dean a se deitar. Cai de costas na areia e agora é a vez do mais novo despi-lo, largando-o somente de cueca. Rolam por mais uns instantes naquela areia do deserto, disputando quem ficará por cima até que Sam resolve pegar pesado: imobiliza Dean com os dois braços pra cima da cabeça, olha dentro dos olhos dele e diz:

— Hoje, VOCÊ é meu Deanny...

O mais velho sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo todo, junto com um tsunami de emoções enquanto Sam desce beijando seu peito, mordiscando seus mamilos de leve, descendo mais até chegar no seu umbigo e penetrá-lo com a língua.

— Uh... Sammy...

O mais velho sentia seu peito queimar por dentro, e piorou ainda mais quando Sam colocou sua ereção na boca, chupando com força, selvageria... Dean sabia o que estava por vir, mas mesmo assim resolveu se entregar. Sentiu perder as forças ao chegar perto do que tanto queria. Sam continuava sua seção de torturas, até que Dean não se segura mais e se deixa levar pelos lábios poderosos de Sam...

— Sammy...

Geme ele, perdendo o controle e deixando sua semente escorrer pela boca faminta de Sam, que extingue até a última gota... Sobe até os lábios de Dean e o beija, fazendo sentir seu próprio gosto, o deixando completamente entregue;

— Agora eu quero você Dean... Quero que seja meu...

Aqueles corpos suados, ofegantes, se levantam e andam até o Impala, Dean entra no lado do passageiro enquanto Sam fecha o vidro do lado do motorista... Sai do carro e ao passar para o lado de Dean, nota ele de bruços, no banco do passageiro, apenas com aquela boxer preta, que o deixava ainda mais definido do que era...

Sam não resiste e entra no carro também, ficando por cima de Dean, seu peito encostando nu nas costas do irmão mais velho, o fazendo arrepiar e gemer com um simples toque.. E todas as roupas permaneciam espalhadas na vasta areia do deserto...

— Você me quer Deanny?

Sussurra Sam no ouvido do mais velho, o fazendo gemer e dizer entre ofegos:

— Quero Sammy, quero você... em mim...

Depois desse pedido, Sam não pode mais se agüentar. Precisava do alívio que estava deitado de bruços com o quadril levemente levantado em sua frente. Ainda demorou um pouco deixando Dean mais fora de controle ainda, até que este implorasse ao sentir o membro de seu irmão tocando sua entrada...

— Sammy! Por favor, me FODE!

E com isso, bastou apenas um movimento para que Sam começasse a deflorar seu irmão mais velho. Começou a penetrar devagar, sentindo o corpo de Dean se contrair em espasmos leves, devido à dor e ao prazer inebriante que começava a surgir. Aos poucos, Dean se projetava contra o corpo do irmão, para que as coisas se aprofundassem, e ele deixasse a dor de lado, para sentir o que estava por vir...

— Oh Dean... Você quer?— e dá uma estocada com força, fazendo o mais velho gemer alto— Quer ser fodido bem forte?

— Sammy...

— Pede o que você quer Dean...

— Me fode.. com força...

Diz o mais velho entre gemidos. A expressão de dor que antes havia em sua face, havia dado lugar apenas a expressões de prazer inebriante que o consumia por dentro...

Sam aumenta a força das estocadas e Dean ainda implorava por mais. Sam se abaixa sobre ele e morde de leve o seu pescoço, fazendo-o gemer alto e contrair sua entrada. Sam geme ao sentir e tem que se segurar para não terminar as coisas antes da hora. Chupa o pescoço de Dean, deixando uma marca roxa, como a que tinha recebido minutos atrás. Solta uma das mãos que estava na cintura do mais velho e começa a tocá-lo, para aliviar seu estado, que não era dos melhores. Sam ri entre ofegos e diz:

— Depois vamos ter que limpar a Megan...

— Pois éh...

Responde o outro, se arrepiando completamente a cada toque que recebia em seu ponto fraco.

— Sammy...

Sam morde a orelha de Dean ao perceber o que estava por vir, fazendo-o gemer alto e gozar. Sam leva a mão à boca e chupa um de seus dedos, enquanto Dean o olha por cima dos ombros. Leva o outro a boca de Dean, que chupa também. E quando vem o beijo quente, Sam não consegue mais se segurar. Age com selvageria, segurando os cabelos do mais velho enquanto estoca fundo e sente Dean se contrair, em segundos não consegue mais se segurar e deixa sua semente fluir por dentro de Dean, seu irmão mais velho, seu cativo, seu sacrifício, seu amor. Sai de dentro de Dean e se afasta devagar, permitindo ao outro que se virasse para um beijo ardente e ofegante... As línguas se tocam, agora sem raiva e mais calmas. O beijo se aparta quando os pulmões clamam por ar, e Sam olha nos olhos de Dean e diz:

—Te amo Deanny.. você é muito gostoso...

— Você que é muito tarado, mas mesmo assim eu também te amo Sammy..

Riem de leve e Dean diz:

— Bom, vamos juntar nossas roupas?

Sam se levanta e do lado de fora do carro, diz:

— Éh... Vamos... Se bem que em pouco tempo vamos ter que parar pra tomar banho mesmo...

— E já vou logo te avisando— Dean sai do carro e abraça o irmão por trás— Se tentar me atacar dentro de qualquer banheiro de posto, eu te ferro sem você perceber...

— Isso é uma ameaça irmãozinho?

— Podemos dizer que sim...

Dá um tapa na bunda do mais novo e vai catar suas roupas, sendo seguido por ele. Se vestem apenas com calça jeans e camisa, devido ao calor. Calçam os tênis e entram no carro, despejando os casacos no banco de trás.

— Éh... Vamos em frente...

— Éh.. vamos...

Dean se desgruda do volante e beija o irmão antes do mesmo pestanejar... É avidamente correspondido. Ambos sentem as suas vontades aflorarem novamente, mas e contêm. Precisavam render a viagem.

— Agora podemos ir...

Diz Dean se afastando. Sam apenas sorri e se recosta no banco ajeitando seus óculos fumês no rosto... E a música ainda permanecia sendo levada pelo carro por todo aquele deserto...

"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing, amen, I ... I'm alive

Singing, amen, I ... I'm alive"

O carro some na highway enquanto dois corações agora calmos, se preparam para mais um longo dia...

Fim...

Espero que tenham gostado... E aguardem, ainda vem mais por aí... Como sempre, o Texas promete... Obrigada por ler 


End file.
